la oscura leyenda de darklord saga
by sagamagus
Summary: una historia basada en personajes de algunas historias de anime, pero con una trama completamente distinta y con contextos diferentes podremos ver a personajes que van desde series como shakugan no shana hasta naruto .


La oscura leyenda de Darklord Saga

Capitulo 1: Las reliquias de Asato sama

Cuando ves todo lo que creías imposible yo estoy implicado

Era una fría mañana de diciembre en mis vacaciones de invierno, ese día iría al templo de Asato donde se creía que las antiguas culturas hacían rituales para que los demonios no los atacasen, a lo olvidaba yo soy Saga tengo 18 años y soy dueño de una empresa multimillonaria heredada por mi padre, la cual es atendida por un amigo de la familia, por lo tanto después de terminar la escuela me dedique a viajar a sitios que pudieran tener relevancia sobrenatural, así comenzó mi viaje un viaje que solo ha traído desilusiones, ya que nada de lo que e encontrado a sido sobrenatural, al templo me acompaño un guía que conocía el lugar, por lo que entramos al templo.

Guía: las paredes de los pasillos tienen jeroglíficos que narran una historia.

Saga: que clase de historia.

Guía: una leyenda que dice que hace mucho tiempo el antiguo rey demonio Asato dejo tres reliquias escondidas en este templo que permitieron a los demonios justos cerrar la puerta que conectaba el mundo de los demonios y el mundo de los humanos de forma que los demonios perversos no cruzaran esa puerta, pero la leyenda dice que Asato tuvo un hijo con una humana antes de irse al mundo de los demonios, y la leyenda dice que el heredero tomara las reliquias y regresara a su mundo sellando por completo la puerta.

Saga: quieres decir que la puerta no esta totalmente sellada.

Guía: pues la leyenda dice que no, pero claramente hemos registrado todo el templo más de diez veces y nunca hemos encontrado las reliquias, pero lo que podría ser la puerta se encuentra en la sala principal

Al llegar a la sala principal vi un enorme símbolo

Saga: vaya es enorme.

Guía: si pero solo es un símbolo, no tiene nada especial por lo menos no sin las reliquias, claro según la leyenda pero ya le dije que no hay tales reliquias.

Saga: muchas gracias pero me gustaría continuar solo el recorrido.

Guía: como quiera pero no vaya por el pasillo de la izquierda, hay trampas y nadie a logrado cruzarlo, murieron dos de nuestros camaradas en el intento.

Saga: gracias estaré bien, lo veo en la salida.

Guía: como guste señor.

Me adentre mas en el templo hasta que encontré el pasillo por el que el guía me dijo que no fuera, pero algo me decía que las reliquias estaban después de ese pasillo, por lo que entre, se activaron unas trampas que lanzaban flechas así que me tire al suelo, un flecha me rozó el hombro, pero continué avanzado desde el suelo, me di cuenta que había una palanca en el suelo, me imagine que era para desactivar la trampa de las flechas así que la jale, acto seguido se abrió un agujero pero me alcance a agarrar de una saliente, vi hacia abajo y note que había puntas y espinas, también había un cadáver atravesado por las puntas, por lo que subí de nuevo, y continué por el pasillo, al llegar a un entronque había tres caminos, tome el de en medio, por el cual vi un cadáver, analizando las manchas de sangre del lugar, noté que había muerto desangrado, quizá por las flechas, continué hasta un cuarto donde había un pequeño altar, me acerque y vi una roca en forma de disco con un símbolo y encima la empuñadura de una espada pero sin el filo, estaba rota, la empuñadura era de oro con un rubí en un extremo, un zafiro en el otro, una esmeralda en extremo inferior, un diamante en una cara y una calavera en la otra, la tome, el techo empezó a colapsar corrí hasta el inicio del pasillo por el cual regrese hasta el entronque y de ahí fui al pasillo de la derecha llegue a otro cuarto con un altar y una piedra en forma de disco con el símbolo y una funda de espada con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas al tomarla salieron muchos murciélagos a atacarme, sin nada mas que hacer corrí hasta el entronque nuevamente y tome el camino de la izquierda donde llegue a un cuarto con un altar, una piedra de disco y un símbolo pero no había nada en este el cuarto estaba lleno de cadáveres y uno sostenía fuertemente el filo de una espada, solo el filo un filo que coincidía con el mango, lo tome, y al hacerlo los cadáveres, menos el que lo sostenía, se levantaron, entendí que esa persona había tomado el filo del altar activando una trampa de zombis los cuales le mataron, corrí con dirección al cuarto principal al llegar comencé a poner las reliquias sobre su símbolo en el gran circulo mágico cuando me disponía a poner la ultima me vi rodeado por zombis y murciélagos, esquivándolos intente poner el filo en su lugar pero me cerraban el paso por lo que empecé a esgrimir el filo sin mango matando zombis y murciélagos, me cortaba la piel el filo, pero no lo soltaba seguía matando inmundicia, cuando por fin tuve libre el lugar me quede pensando un rato, acababa de ver y pelear con zombis criaturas que se creían inexistentes, tenia toda la mano herida por agarrar el filo, así que lo deje sobre su símbolo, al hacer esto una brillante luz empezó a salir del centro del circulo cubriéndolo por completo, no creí que pudiera suceder algo así al fin y al cabo yo no era el heredero de Asato sama ¿o si?, me quede in consiente.

Capitulo 2: la leyenda de la espada, el templo y la sangre.

Si tienes miedo me estas viendo a los ojos

Hola soy Selene de pueblo Estigia, tengo 18 años, vivo con mi hermana gemela Sofía y mi abuela Kaede ella es una sabia hechicera y mi hermana y yo somos hechiceras guerreras, las cuales poseen magia muy fuerte pero también tienen habilidades en combate con armas cuerpo a cuerpo, mi abuela es la líder del pueblo, mi hermana Sofía se especializa en magia blanca y yo en magia negra, aquí en pueblo Estigia hay una leyenda una leyenda que dice que un héroe caerá del cielo con los fragmentos de una espada la cual deberá llevar al templo de las sombras y sacrificar sangre y una piedra del alma para convertir esa espada en la espada que regirá el mundo de los demonios, a lo olvidaba, este es el mundo de los demonios, aquí en pueblo Estigia todos somos demonios pacíficos, pero existen demonios malignos que solo piensan en destruir, mi abuela a pasado 4 años haciendo la mejor piedra del alma, las piedras del alma son piedras mágicas que tienen almas de los humanos malvados que mueren, son ocupadas para aumentar los poderes de un demonio o para aumentar el poder de una arma, por las almas que contienen es el valor que se les da, aquí en el mundo de los demonios no existen las armas de fuego ya que todos somos inmunes a ellas, la piedra que esta fabricando la abuela ya tiene 999,990 almas con diez mas tendrá un millón y será la piedra del alma mas poderosa jamás creada, pero hoy es el día de la leyenda, el día que se supone el héroe llegara.

El cielo se oscureció, Selene, la abuela y yo salimos a ver por que, empezaron a caer rayos y un gran símbolo apareció en el cielo era el símbolo de Asato sama el rey demonio que fue al mundo humano para sellar la puerta, del símbolo salió un joven de cabello azul largo y ojos rojos el cual traía abrazadas una cosas que no alcancé a ver, estaba inconsciente cayendo al suelo, mi abuela lo izo levitar y lo puso suavemente en el suelo, todo el pueblo se reunió a su alrededor, mi abuela, Selene y yo lo metimos a la casa y lo pusimos sobre la cama de la abuela y lo cuidamos hasta que despertó.

Al abrir los Ojos lo primero que vi fue a dos chicas, una era de cabello blanco con un pantalón blanco, un top, un saco, unas gafas para el sol rosas, y un sombrero de copa blanco con una línea rosa, la otra era una chica de cabello negro, con una falda muy corta negra, un top, un chaleco suave, unas gafas para el sol azul pastel, y un sombrero de copa negro con una línea azul pastel, ambas tenían los ojos rojos, me incorpore y vi una señora de aproximadamente 70 años vestida con una manta que le tapaba un poco la cabeza.

Kaede: bienvenido seas joven del otro lado.

Saga: quienes son ustedes.

Kaede: perdón por la descortesía, yo soy Kaede, la jefa del pueblo y ellas son mis nietas Selene y Sofía.

Sofía: mucho gusto.

Selene: Hola.

Saga: que hago aquí.

Kaede: viniste del otro lado, del mundo de los humanos joven príncipe.

Saga: debe de estar en un error yo no soy un príncipe.

Kaede: si que lo eres, eres el príncipe de los demonios, y tu derecho al trono es irrefutable, el virrey debe ser derrocado.

Saga: pero que puedo hacer yo, soy solo un humano.

Kaede: te equivocas, eres un demonio, y la prueba esta en tus ojos, tus ojos son rojos, solo los demonios tienen ojos rojos

Saga: pero si soy un demonio por que estaba en la tierra, en mi árbol genealógico no aparece Asato sama.

Kaede: eso se debe a que tu familia no es tu familia, eres el nieto de Asato sama, tu padre al morir te encomendó a su mejor amigo, le dijo que te hiciese pasar por hijo suyo, y que nunca te rebelase la verdad, lo hizo por protegerte, pero tu sangre de demonio fue mas fuerte, al morir tu padre adoptivo, tu empezaste a buscar lo sobrenatural, y así fue como encontraste el templo.

Saga: como sabe tanto de mi

Kaede: te e observado durante 18 años, desde mi bola de cristal, sabia que necesitaríamos al heredero de Asato sama para luchar contra el virrey.

Tu misión ahora es llevar los fragmentos de espada y la piedra del alma que terminare en breve al templo de las sombras, mis nietas han aceptado acompañarte en tu misión

La abuela empezó poner más almas a la piedra, en lo que Selene y yo le explicábamos a Saga las piedras del alma y las reglas del mundo demonio, y por que debíamos derrocar al malvado virrey que esclavizaba a todos.

Kaede: listo esta piedra ya tiene 999,999 pero todas esas almas malvadas serian demasiada carga por eso para equilibrar la millonésima alma debe ser de un demonio justo con mucho poder, por eso e decidido ocupar mi alma.

Sofía: pero si haces eso tu…

Kaede: moriré, lo se, pero se podrán seguir este viaje sin mi, Saga cuida a mis nietas.

Sofía: abuela no lo hagas.

Selene: hasta cuando lo pensabas decir, por que no nos lo dijiste antes.

Kaede: si se los decía antes me hubieran convencido de una u otra forma de que no lo hiciera, pero lo que se debe hacer se debe hacer, Saga toma la piedra de la mano de mi cadáver una vez termine.

La señora tomo la piedra con su mano derecha y dijo "que mi alma pase a esta piedra cuando yo muera" después tomo una daga y se apuñalo el corazón, la sangre corría por el cuchillo hasta la mano de la señora donde tenia la piedra la cual brillo y se torno roja, después de eso la tome y Salí con las chicas con rumbo al templo de las sombras.

Capitulo 3: el bosque prohibido de Emendor

Los humanos temblarán al oír mi voz

Las chicas y yo partimos de pueblo Estigia hacia el templo de las sombras, en nuestro camino encontraríamos pueblos, ciudades y peligros, ellas me darían un entrenamiento antes de partir.

Selene: muy bien Saga, te entrenaremos en las artes del combate, nuestro lugar de entrenamiento será el bosque prohibido de Emendor al oeste de pueblo Estigia, en ese bosque entrenamos mi hermana y yo, la entrada esta restringida ya que es muy peligroso.

Sofía: en realidad crees que deberíamos llevarlo ahí, no creo que este preparado.

Selene: si en realidad es el héroe, y el sacrificio de la abuela valió la pena, el debería poder enfrentarse a peligros mas grandes.

Saga: lo haré.

Sofía: que.

Saga: que lo haré, entrare.

Entramos, y una vez dentro comenzamos el entrenamiento.

Sofía: muy bien, lo primero que debes saber es que todo demonio puede usar Hadou, Jaki o Ki.

Saga¿Hadou, Jaki o Ki?

Sofía: si, el Hadou es energía espiritual positiva, su elemento es la Luz, el Jaki es energía espiritual negativa, su elemento es la oscuridad, el Ki es energía espiritual elemental, fuego, agua, aire, tierra y electricidad, todas son manifestaciones del Cosmos, o energía espiritual.

Saga: quieres decir que nadie puede usar las tres.

Sofía: no, la mayoría solo puede usar el Ki, otros pueden ocupar el Hadou o el Jaki, otros, como nosotras, podemos ocupar el Ki, y el Hadou o el Jaki, pero nadie a logrado ocupar el Hadou y el Jaki juntos, como ya sabes mi hermana ocupa el Jaki y yo el Hadou, y ambas manejamos el Ki.

Saga: vaya ¿tienen tanto poder?

Selene: no te confundas, no manejamos todos los elementos del Ki, ahora toca que tú descubras cual es tu naturaleza, cierra los ojos.

Saga: ya.

Sofía: ahora pon la mente en blanco y piensa en tu espíritu, visualízalo.

Selene: dale forma, analízalo, ahora abre los ojos.

Al abrir los ojos caí en un trance, y vi una figura, era mi padre, mi verdadero padre.

Agamenón: al fin has llegado al mundo demonio, hijo, e estado esperando este momento en tu interior, voy a despertar tus poderes que hasta hoy estaban ocultos, tus técnicas las aprenderás conforme vayas madurando, el entrenamiento y los peligros te harán mas fuerte, y recuerda los demonios somos criaturas tenebrosas, pero no violentas, hay que derrocar al virrey… Saga…Saga…Saga…

Sofía: Saga…Saga, por fin despiertas, te quedaste en trance

Saga: Selene, Sofía, creo que he despertado mi poder

Selene: silencio, escucho algo, parece un… ¡DARK GOLEM!

Sofía: cuidado, (juntando fuego en su mano) ¡Fire ball!

Selene: (juntando hielo en una flecha en sus manos) ¡ice arrow!

Las dos hicieron inútiles esfuerzos por derrotar al golem pero no le hicieron nada ya que este las dejo fuera de combate, por lo que me lance al ataque, lanzaba golpes al monstruo, los cuales, aun con mi nueva fuerza sobrehumana de demonio, no le herían mucho ya que es de piedra, sentía la rabia apoderándose de mi, y después me tranquilice, empecé a pensar en una forma de derrotarlo, vi un árbol y una roca, le di unos golpes al árbol y lo tire sobre la roca, después puse una roca en un extremo y salte sobre el otro, la roca le dio de lleno al golem, pero la agarro, lo tiro al suelo pero no lo daño mucho, luego se enojo y me lanzo un rayo de su boca el cual me hirió levemente.

Saga: maldita criatura de las tinieblas, yo seré tu ejecutor.

En ese momento sentí una energía emanar de mi brazo derecho, la energía era mucha por lo que sostuve mi brazo con la otra mano, y unas palabras vinieron a mi mente

Saga: (lanzando energía de Hadou por una mano y sosteniéndose el brazo con la otra) ¡Juicio Final!

Un rayo de energía color dorado salió por mi mano era muy poderoso, por lo que hacia que mi brazo se agitase, ese rayo le dio de lleno al golem, el cual fue destruido, las chicas despertaron y se sorprendieron.

Selene: vaya ese ataque fue Hadou, pura energía positiva

Sofía: eso es muy bueno, significa que tu poder es Luz, como yo

Saga: en realidad no creo que mi poder sea luz

Selene: pues eso fue lo que usaste

Sofía: lo más probable es que también puedas usar el Ki, y por eso sientas que no es todo

Selene: Sofía tiene razón, si nosotras podemos ocupar el Ki, lo más probable es que tu lo ocupes también.

Saga: creen que hay más peligros en este bosque.

Selene: si, pero hay un lago al final del bosque, el cual tiene poderes curativos

Saga: nos convendría llevar un poco de esa agua a nuestro viaje

Sofía: no es mala idea.

Fuimos al lago que era muy hermoso, y recogimos un poco de agua en botellas, después regresamos a pueblo Estigia y salimos por el norte.

Selene: siguiendo este camino debemos llegar a ciudad discendenza

Saga¿y que hay en esa ciudad?

Sofía: es una ciudad dedicada al comercio, nos queda de paso para llegar al templo de las sombras, no hay otro camino, tendremos que recorrer varias ciudades o pueblos, ya que el templo de las sombras esta muy lejos

Saga: ni hablar, tendremos que darnos prisa

Así empezamos un viaje a través del mundo demonio, para llegar al templo de las sombras, un viaje que traería alegrías peligros y aventuras.

Capitulo 4: El embrujo de prados vitae

Mis enemigos sufrirán eternamente dentro de mi alma

¿?: Así que el príncipe ha llegado Edexas

Edexas: así es mi señor, el príncipe se dispone llegar al templo de las sombras para forjar la espada.

¿?: Creo que sabes que no debemos permitirlo Edexas, si el príncipe llega al templo, se convertirá en una amenaza aun mayor.

Edexas: lo se mi señor, por eso e enviado a uno de mis lacayos a eliminarlo, no se preocupe, el es un experto en lo que hace.

¿?: Espero que no me falles, tener la sangre del príncipe en mis manos es mi mayor deseo, y ya sabes que siempre obtengo lo que quiero por las buenas o por las malas.

Edexas: si mi señor, tendrá la sangre del príncipe.

¿?: Con la sangre del príncipe no habrá nadie capaz de detenerme

Sofía: hemos caminado mucho, descansemos

Selene: creo que tienes razón, el sol esta ocultándose, creo que tendremos que acampar aquí

Saga: si creo que tienes razón

Selene: pero solo traigo una tienda chica

Sofía: tendremos problemas de espacio

Saga: no se preocupen, puedo hacerla ínter dimensional, por lo que seria mucho mas espaciosa por dentro.

Selene: en realidad, como no se me ocurrió antes

Sofía: búrlense, claro, como yo no tengo poderes para distorsionar el espacio.

Selene: deberías estar agradecida, puedes distorsionar el tiempo y yo no

Saga: vamos chicas dejen de pelear, voy a hacer la tienda¡another dimention!

Sofía: ahh, cuanto espacio

Selene: e de admitir que ahora si te luciste Saga

Saga: gracias, por cierto donde estamos, se que en camino a ciudad Discendenza, pero no se exactamente donde estamos

Selene: si que eres despistado, el letrero a la entrada decía que estamos en prados vitae, una pequeña pradera a medio día de pueblo Estigia.

Sofía: si no hubiera anochecido hubiéramos continuado, pero hay que descansar.

Pasamos la noche en prados vitae, en la pequeña casa que cree, las chicas durmieron en una habitación, y yo en otra, al amanecer nos preparábamos para irnos.

Saga: muy bien ya recogimos la tienda, ahora vayámonos

Sofía: si, nos espera un largo y tedioso camino

Al intentar salir de prados vitae, notamos que al atravesar la puerta volvíamos a entrar.

Saga: que demonios esta sucediendo aquí, volvimos a entrar.

Sofía: alguien nos quiere dejar encerrados aquí

Selene: debe de ser obra de los hombres del virrey, debe haberse enterado de que llegaste.

Saga: muéstrate cobarde

¿?: Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es el príncipe en persona, el ultimo heredero de Asato sama

Saga: quien eres

¿?: Yo soy Vijari, uno de los fieles de Edexas

Selene: Edexas, el es uno de los hombres del virrey

Vijari: el señor Edexas es uno de los generales de la muerte, y me encomendó acabar con ustedes, por lo que no se lo tomen personal ¡látigo sangriento!

Saga: argh, demonios, a sacado un látigo de su mano

Vijari: y eso no es todo, les tengo preparado un espectáculo que no olvidaran¡látigo sangriento!

Las chicas y yo comenzamos a luchar con el ellas usaban ataques de fuego y hielo respectivamente, mientras yo usaba golpes, y el juicio final, los golpes le daban, pero no le herían mucho, mientras que los ataques de cosmos los evadía ya que tenia un amuleto que le protegía de hechizos y cosmos.

Selene: como lo derrotaremos

Sofía: yo digo que deberíamos usar las espadas

Las chicas sacaron unas finas espadas, las cuales empezaron a ocupar contra el enemigo, mientras yo sentía la misma sensación que cuando ocupe el juicio final por primera vez, sentí energía en mi puño, pero esta vez eran otras las palabras que venían a mi mente.

Saga: (el puño se envuelve en flamas y lanza un golpe) ¡puño de la estrella de Asato!

Mi puño se envolvió en fuego, y le di un golpe a Vijari, el cual lo daño más.

Vijari: argh, imposible, como has logrado dañarme a tal grado.

Selene: pues ahora vas a morir

Sofía: ya nos causaste muchos problemas

Vijari: no pequeñas mocosas, yo las eliminare a ustedes junto con el príncipe, prepárense, pues este ataque los llevara al mundo de la muerte¡dark clímax!

Fue un ataque tremendo, pero Saga salto y se interpuso, por lo que el ataque no nos dio a nosotras.

Saga: argh, ese ataque fue muy poderoso, debo admitirlo, argh.

Selene: prepárate Vijari, pues ahora va nuestro turno, (la espada se envuelve en Jaki y da un corte) ¡Dark slash!

Sofía: (la espada se envuelve en Hadou, y da un corte) ¡Light slash!

Los ataques de espada combinados de las chicas le cortaron el amuleto a Vijari, por lo que vi mi oportunidad.

Saga: (el puño se envuelve en Hadou y lanza un golpe) ¡puño de la estrella de Asato!

Esta vez mi puño se envolvió en Hadou, golpee a Vijari y le atravesé el corazón.

Vijari: argh, im… imposible, co…como, yo no puedo ser eliminado, he vivido mas de 1000 años, no puedo morir así, soy el gran Vijari, maestro de la ilusión, Edexas se enfadara y créanme, mandara a alguien mas peligroso

Después de las amenazas de Vijari este murió, dejando un horrible cadáver, me limpié su sangre y las chicas y yo nos fuimos rumbo a ciudad Discendenza.

Capitulo 5: el misterio del lago que canta

El viento oscuro sopla

Nota: lo que sea entrecomillado lo esta pensando un personaje

Seguimos nuestro camino rumbo a ciudad Discendenza, en el camino nos encontramos una niña perdida, llamada Izumo, que nos pidió ayuda para encontrar a su mamá, por lo que decidimos ayudarla, la verdad no lo decidimos, nos estuvo siguiendo hasta que aceptamos.

Selene: (bostezando) por que tenemos que ayudar a esta mocosa, somos demonios.

Sofía: como puedes hablar así, ayudar a los demás puede darte satisfacción

Selene: hablas como si fueras un tonto ángel

Saga: ya cállense las dos, solo hacemos esto por que si no esa niña nunca nos dejara en paz, además, eh estado pensando, y no creo que yo sea un demonio justo

Selene: por que no lo eres, no eres un blanducho como los demonios justos, pero tampoco eres un demonio malvado, eres un ser equilibrado, que es lo que necesitamos. El rey no puede ser bueno ya que somos demonios, y no puede ser malo ya que el reino caería en caos, como lo esta ahora, hay guerras en varias ciudades, saqueos, violaciones.

Sofía: Oigan no creen que la niña va algo callada atrás de nosotros

Saga: pero que¿donde esta la niña?

Selene: parece que por fin nos dejo en paz

Sofía: espera oigo algo, algo como… ¡UNA ROCA GIGANTE!

Corrimos cuesta abajo perseguidos por la roca, en un entronque dimos vuelta a la derecha y vimos a Izumo.

Izumo: eso ha sido muy cruel, me dejaron atrás, intentaban perderme, así que les eche una roca cuesta abajo

Selene¡QUE PIENSAS HACER ¿MATARNOS?!

Izumo: eso no los hubiera matado, solo quería asegurarme de que me ayudarían a encontrar a mi mamá

Selene: perversa

Izumo: bruja Horrible y vieja

Selene: (poniendo una cara que asustaría al mismo Asato sama o al virrey) ¡QUE DIJISTE, TE ENSEÑARÉ A RESPETAR A TUS MAYORES, MOCOSA ESTUPIDA!

Sofía: (deteniendo a Selene) espera, hermana, que crees que haces

Selene: (intentando soltarse) ¡SUELTAME LA VOY A MATAR, ME HARE UN BASTÓN CON SUS HUESOS, LE METERÉ UNA VARA POR DONDE LE QUEPA, LA COLGARÉ DE LOS DEDOS DE SUS PIES, LE CERCENARÉ LA CABEZA!

Izumo: (sacando la lengua) vieja bruja

Selene¡HUY, COMO ODIO A ESA MOCOSA!

Saga: ya Selene, compórtate como un adulto, esta niña puede estar maleducada, pero si encontramos a su madre, no tendremos que soportarla más.

Selene: creo que tienes razón, apurémonos a buscarla o en serio le haré todo eso, y créeme que ya estoy viendo muchas varas

Sofía: Selene, como puedes ser tan perversa, solo es una niña, lo único que quiere es encontrar a su mamá

Izumo: (jalando el cabello de Sofía) vieja bruja, creo que se por donde ir

Sofía¿vieja bruja¡como te atreves a llamarme así, a las niñas como tu hay que castigarlas!

Selene: (burlonamente) es solo una niña, solo quiere encontrar a su mamá

Saga: "esa niña no me da muy buena espina, siento que algo trama"

Izumo: por aquí esta mi casa, junto al lago, mi madre desapareció desde ayer.

Saga: vives sola con tu madre en un lugar a un día de una ciudad, no te parece algo raro.

Izumo: mi madre y yo vamos de compras a ciudad Discendenza, pero no nos gusta la vida de la ciudad, así que vivimos cerca del lago, vengan, comamos algo en mi casa.

Entramos a la casa de Izumo, donde había mucha comida preparada, eso me pareció muy raro y alimento mis sospechas, nos sentamos a la mesa e Izumo empezó a servirnos.

Sofía: esta deliciosa

Selene: no cocinas mal mocosa, eh, Saga, no piensas comer

Saga: no yo no tengo hambre

Izumo: vamos come un poco

Saga: ya dije que no

Sofía: no seas tan grosero

Saga: no tengo hambre

Selene: vamos, la comida esta buena

Saga: quizás, pero no tengo hambre

Izumo: estas despreciando mi comida, come un poco

Saga: por que tanta insistencia, ya dije que no

Selene y Sofía se quedaron dormidas, por lo que me levante y lleve a la niña fuera de la casa.

Saga: cual demonios es tu plan

Izumo: tu y tus amigas serán devoradas por las sirenas

Saga: sirenas, de que hablas

Izumo: este lago esta lleno de sirenas, las cuales desean carne fresca, y tu y tus amigas serán su cena, este lago es conocido como el lago que canta, los mas sensatos se alejan, pero algunos tontos son llamados por el lago, y las sirenas los comen, pero claro, el canto que se escucha no es del lago, es de las sirenas.

Izumo aventó a Selene y a Sofía al lago, las sirenas se lanzaron al ataque.

Capitulo 6: el oscuro misterio de las sirenas

Ninguna criatura demonio o no se atreverá a amenazarme

Saga: maldita que demonios crees que has hecho

Izumo: cumplo con las órdenes que mi amo Edexas me ha encomendado

Saga: yo te enseñare ¡juicio final!

El golpe le dio de lleno, lo cual la aventó unos metros

Izumo: quizás sea débil, pero e cumplido mi misión, tus amigas serán comida de sirena

Saga: (tomándola por la cabeza) escúchame, te voy a matar de una manera dolorosa, créeme lamentaras haberme conocido

Comencé a presionar su cabeza, ella gritaba y suplicaba, pero yo seguía apretando, su cráneo comenzó a reventar, y su cerebro escurría por su cuello, sus ojos se desorbitaron y sus molestas lágrimas por fin se silenciaron, arroje su cadáver al lago, y me arroje a rescatar a Selene y Sofía, las cuales estaban siendo llevadas a las profundidades, las seguí hasta un edificio submarino donde no había agua, empecé a buscar, encontré un libro sobre sirenas que no leí completamente, pero encontré que solo las dañan los ataques físicos, así que en lo primero que pensé fue en el puño de la estrella de Asato, empecé a buscar por los cuartos, hasta que encontré a Selene y Sofía, las saque a la superficie, pero algo jalo de mi pie justo después de dejarlas sanas y salvas, era una sirena, era muy hermosa, y me cautivo, no podía dejar de verla, claro , todo era un engaño, me estaba manipulando, la seguí hasta el edificio, al salir del agua, la sirena se transformo en un horrible monstruo, empezó a atacarme

Sirena: ven acá joven demonio, serás mi cena

Saga: lo siento pero no me gusta comer fuera de casa

Sirena: vaya, estas a punto de morir y aun así eres un irónico

Saga: Cállate (juntando fuego en su puño) ¡puño de la estrella de Asato!

La sirena fue quemada, se incinero completamente, empecé a correr por los pasillos, buscando otra salida ya que la sirena antes de morir bloqueo por la que entre, iba matando sirenas con mi puño de la estrella de Asato, hasta que me sentí muy cansado y estaba acorralado, entonces sentí algo quemándose en mi pecho, como si estuviera perdiendo el control, como si recordara muchas cosas.

Saga: (bostezando) vaya, por fin e logrado despertar, mi personalidad falsa debe estar por desaparecer, ya era hora.

Reina sirena: de que demonios hablas

Saga: vera reina, mi padre hizo una personalidad falsa para mí, la cual a estado presente desde mi nacimiento, prácticamente soy yo con un carácter distinto, como mi personalidad falsa se agoto yo pude salir, mi memoria también esta sellada cuando estoy en mi personalidad falsa. Pero no se por que me moleste en contarle si usted será una de mis victimas.

Reina sirena: que tonterías dices, si en este momento estas siendo rodeado por más de 200 sirenas.

Saga: y yo le digo que puedo con todas

Reina sirena: lamentaras ser tan confiado

Saga salto y recargo una mano en la cabeza de la reina sirena para dar otro salto, nosotras no estábamos, pero alguien tiene que contar la historia, la reina se enfureció y mando a todas sus tropas, a Saga le brillaron los ojos y más de la mitad de las sirenas fueron incineradas, las demás retrocedieron, después Saga, lanzó un puño de la estrella de Asato de tierra al piso, lo cual provocó un gran terremoto que destrozo el castillo, después bajo el agua empezó a atravesar sirenas con la mano, cuando solo quedaban unas cuantas empezó a sentirse mal.

Saga: no puede ser, mi personalidad falsa esta despertando, hasta que no obtenga todos mis poderes no podré manipular mi cuerpo permanentemente, argh, empiezo a olvidar, a sentirme sensato, eh, que sucedió, a donde fueron todas las sirenas, ya solo veo 5.

Reina sirena: eliminen a ese insecto.

Sirenas: a la orden señora.

Saga intento ocupar el puño de la estrella de Asato de fuego y de tierra, pero bajo el agua eran inútiles.

Saga: ahora que haré, estoy muy cansado como para hacer el puño de la estrella de Asato de Hadou.

Reina sirena: prepárate para ser mi cena

Selene: eh abusivas tomen esto (juntando hielo en sus manos) ¡ice arrow!

Sofía: (desenfundando su espada), si como se atreven a atacarlo estando cansado.0

Sofía y Selene: empezaron a luchar contra 2 sirenas cada una, yo lucharía con la reina

Sofía¡Light slash!

Sirena: no me derrotaras tan fácil¡mordisco letal!

El ataque de la sirena hirió levemente a Sofía en el hombro

Sirena: serás nuestra cena

Sofía: pues yo opino que deben morir en este lago para que no engañen mas inocentes (concentrando una inmensa cantidad de Hadou entre sus manos) ¡Hadou ball!

El ataque les dio a las dos sirenas, eliminándolas a ambas

Selene: ahora es mi turno, nadie intenta ponerme en el plato fuerte y se queda así como así.

Sirena: serás un deleite para nosotras

Sirena: tendrás un delicioso destino

Selene: cállense (juntando una gran cantidad de Jaki en sus manos) ¡shadow ball!

El ataque les dio a ambas sirenas las cuales empezaron a retorcerse de dolor y después murieron.

Reina: parece que solo quedamos tú y yo, y tus ataques no funcionan bajo el agua

Saga: creo que tengo uno (juntando hielo en su puño) puño de la estrella de Asato

Se hizo una enorme flor de hielo donde murió la reina, salimos a la superficie, descansamos un poco y continuamos nuestro camino a ciudad Discendenza.

Capitulo 7: la ciudad poseída por las sombras

Vas a caer en un abismo de sombras y veras mi cara al final

Por fin después de un largo día de camino las chicas y yo llegamos a ciudad Discendenza, llegamos de noche y no parecía haber nadie en las calles, entramos a la taberna del lugar a comer algo, note que todas las personas del lugar se veían muy abatidas.

Tabernero: en que puedo servirle señor.

Saga: deseamos la cena del día, y unas tazas de café.

Tabernero: enseguida señor.

Saga: disculpe la intromisión, pero desearía saber que le sucede a la gente de por aquí.

Tabernero: usted es forastero no, bueno llego en muy mal momento, esta ciudad suele ser muy bella, pero últimamente ha sido atacada por un temible dragón, el dragón ha destruido sus hogares, además se come a las chicas jóvenes, y a las niñas, y ha poseído con sombras a más de uno, esta reclutando un ejército de vándalos.

Saga¿por que los ataca el dragón?

Tabernero: todo es culpa de lord Draco, los dragones lo obedecen, el envió a ese dragón a atacarnos.

Saga¿para que quiere un ejército?

Tabernero: no lo se, pero seguro que no es para nada bueno

Saga¿y donde vive ese lord Draco?

Tabernero: en lo mas alto de la montaña Ioka

Saga: iré a verle

Tabernero: que, acaso esta loco, nadie se atreve a desafiar a lord Draco

Saga: pues seré el primero

Terminamos de comer y nos quedamos la noche en la posada, al amanecer partimos a la montaña Ioka.

Selene: muy bien, repíteme una vez mas, por que los ayudamos.

Saga: por que un ejército es algo muy peligroso, no podemos permitir que esto siga.

Sofía: como pueden decir eso, ayudar a los demás es el objetivo.

Saga: me tomare la libertad de no contestar eso.

¿?: Esperen, si van a luchar contra lord Draco, yo voy con ustedes

Selene: tú estabas en la taberna ayer ¿no?

¿?: Si mi nombre es Isaac, y e estado buscando la oportunidad de derrotar a lord Draco.

Saga¿a que se debe tu odio hacia lord Draco?

Isaac: su dragón devoro a mi hermana

Sofía¿que puedes hacer que nos sea de utilidad?

Isaac: pues tengo la habilidad de usar el Ki

Selene¿que ramas?

Isaac: el viento, la tierra y la electricidad.

Selene: no creo que seas de mucha útilid…

Saga: se quedara

Selene¿que?

Saga: si, ira con nosotros, es un guerrero, y tiene habilidades de Ki, además, tiene un motivo.

Selene: pues como sea

Isaac: gracias en realidad aprecio su amabilidad señor.

Saga: vámonos.

Empezamos a subir la montaña Ioka, empezaba a sentirme distinto, mas fuerte, mas hábil, hasta que de repente me sentí desmayar, pero no, mi conciencia falsa desmayo, pero yo desperté, seguimos subiendo, no sabia por que había despertado si mi conciencia falsa no se había cansado, ni había forjado la espada, note que no había despertado como la vez anterior, seguía teniendo el nivel de poder de mi parte falsa, quizás solo un poco mas fuerte, pero no tenia mis niveles.

Saga: demonios, no desperté completamente.

Selene. ¿De que hablas?

Saga: a Selene, Sofía, ustedes no estaban presentes la vez pasada que desperté, pero les explicare, el Saga que conocen es una personalidad falsa, implantada en mi para mi vida en el mundo humano, al llegar al mundo demonio, e empezado a despertar, cuando forje la espada, despertare completamente.

Selene: quieres decir que tú eres el verdadero Saga

Saga: así es, yo se todo lo que mi parte falsa sabe, pero mi parte falsa no sabe nada de mi, por lo que les pido que no le digan nada

Sofía: no te preocupes

Saga: pero lo que me intriga es que esta vez no desperté como la anterior, esta vez mi poder siguió igual, lo que me indica que desperté por que hay una barrera mágica

Selene: lo que haría que no despertases completo, ya que tu poder, y tu parte falsa se quedan fuera de la barrera

Isaac: esta barrera refleja los ataques de energía, pero como estamos adentro no habrá ningún problema, solo no disparen contra la barrera

Saga: OK sigamos subiendo, lord Draco lamentara haberme hecho despertar.

Seguimos subiendo por esa montaña hasta que llegamos a una pared donde acababa el camino.

Sofía: y ahora que, ya no hay mas camino

Selene: no creo que tengamos que volar

Isaac: ese maldito nos mando a un callejón sin salida

Saga: la pared no es real

Selene: como sabes eso

Saga: mis ojos no pueden ser engañados por ilusiones de ese nivel, hay una puerta.

Isaac: justo cuando creí que no podías ser mas extraño

Saga: cállate o podría comerme tu cerebro

Isaac: no digas esas cosas

Saga: entonces no me molestes

Entramos por la puerta y llegamos a un recibidor, en el cual estaba una mesita con 4 tazas de té.

Capitulo 8: la verdad sobre ciudad Discendenza

Cuando estés entre tinieblas escucharas mi nombre

Entramos al recibidor, vimos las tazas de té y una señora de edad avanzada vestida de mucama nos invitó a tomar té

Mucama: mi amo los recibirá en unos instantes, me dijo que les ofreciera el té, y unas galletitas.

Isaac: que, por supuesto que no tomaremos nada, lo mas probable es que este envenenado

Saga: (sentándose en una silla) gracias por su amabilidad, a de estar delicioso.

Selene: vaya ahora eres mas irónico que de costumbre.

Saga: si lord Draco intenta matarnos, no lo lograra con veneno, además, no tiene nada, créeme, se lo que tomo

Selene, Sofía e Isaac se sentaron a tomar el té, cuando acabamos bajo lord Draco

Draco: bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, soy lord Draco, señor de los dragones, ustedes deben ser, Isaac el guerrero de ciudad Discendenza que regreso de su viaje ayer, llevas fuera de la ciudad cien años, Selene de pueblo Estigia, una guerrera archibruja de energía negativa, Sofía de pueblo Estigia también, una guerrera archimaga de energía positiva, y nada mas y nada menos que el señor oscuro, Saga, nacido en el mundo humano, cuya alma fue forjada en el mismo abismo de los homenajes, es un honor tenerlo en este castillo.

Saga: cual es tu propósito en atacar la ciudad

Draco: exterminar a todo ser viviente que quede en esa ciudad, o volverlo a mi ejército.

Saga: entonces la pregunta es ¿para que quieres un ejército?

Draco: eso es algo su majestad que no le incumbe.

Saga: si supongo, pero no vas a destruir una ciudad nada mas por que si

Draco: la ciudad se lo tiene bien merecido, yo solo hago lo que se debe hacer, en situaciones como esta.

Saga: voy a silenciar tu gran boca, rayo mortal

Saga menciono su ataque pero el ataque no surgió, solo junto sus brazos, bajándolos lentamente y subiéndolos con fuerza para después bajarlos e intentar lanzar un rayo, pero el ataque nunca salió.

Saga: "demonios, lo olvide, no tengo todos mis poderes", maldito¡juicio final!

Draco: (deteniendo el rayo con una mano) para ser el señor oscuro eres muy débil.

Saga: ya veras (rodeando su puño por una ráfaga de aire) ¡puño de la estrella de Asato!

Draco: (intentando esquivar el golpe pero sin lograrlo) iluso, has logrado tocarme, pero con el nivel actual de poder que tienes no lograste mas que hacerme enfadar¡poderosa ignición!

El ataque de lord Draco expulso a Saga por la ventana del palacio, el cual callo montaña abajo.

Isaac: yo no estaría tan creído si fuera tú¡prisión de aire!

Draco: (siendo aprisionado en una esfera de aire)¿que crees que estas haciendo?

Isaac: esa esfera absorbe toda tu energía vital hasta que te conviertes en un cadáver sin gota de energía.

Draco: (con una sonrisa maliciosa), y supongo que crees que ya ganaste

Isaac: que, como es posible que este tan confiado.

Draco: Isaac, Isaac, Isaac, la gente no me teme solo por que sea el señor de los dragones, la gente me teme por mi nivel de poder, (bajando una mano y abriéndola hacia el piso)¡Dam brass!

El ataque de Draco destrozo en mil pedazos la esfera de aire.

Isaac: no es posible, como puede tener tanto poder

Selene: déjanos esto a nosotras

Sofía: este tipo lamentara haber lanzado a Saga montaña abajo

Draco: parece que las gemelas se han decidido a pelear, muy bien, pues que comience el juego

Selene: te arrepentirás (juntando Jaki en sus manos y formando una gran esfera de oscuridad) ¡orbe de oscuridad!

Sofía: con esto lamentaras el momento en que nos conociste (haciendo una enorme esfera de luz) ¡Luz final!

Draco: deben aprender algo señoritas, (moviendo una de las esferas que lanzaron las chicas para estrellarla con la otra) la luz y la oscuridad son contrarias, por lo que si las ocupan por separado no será difícil derrotarlas.

Selene: ese engreído nos las pagara preparada Sofía

Sofía: cuando digas

Selene y Sofía: "Luz y Oscuridad de nuestros corazones, háganse uno en su gran nombre, que nuestro ataque sea la destrucción a los ingenuos, el gran poder encerrado en el olvido" ¡supremacía oscura de la luz!

Un dragón blanco de energía salió de las manos de Sofía, mientras un dragón negro de energía salió de las manos de Selene, se enroscaron y emboscaron a lord Draco.

Draco: (destrozándose su capa y parte de su armadura, y quedando muy herido) argh, imposible, todo ese poder, como pueden tener tanto poder.

Selene: no puede ser, ni con nuestro mejor ataque lo hemos matado

Sofía: definitivamente es un ser terrible.

Isaac: pero, al debilitarlo han destruido la barrera que protegía este lugar

Sofía: eso quiere decir que saga ya podrá ocupar todos sus poderes

Selene: si, pero probablemente también vuelva su forma falsa

Draco: ahora si me hicieron enojar

Saga: tú debes ser lord Draco, no recuerdo que sucedió, pero creo que estaba peleando contigo, yo seré tú oponente, no las chicas

Selene y Sofía: Saga, ya estas bien

Saga: desperté en la base de la montaña. Subí lo más rápido que pude

Draco: como sea, también puedo contigo

Saga: (juntando electricidad en su puño) ¡puño de la estrella de Asato!

Lord Draco recibió el ataque y sonrió

Draco: supongo que acabo la prueba su majestad

Saga: que

Draco: todo era una prueba

Isaac: pero mataste a toda la ciudad

Draco: tu has estado ausente 100 años, no sabes que la ciudad fue poseída por sombras, las cuales han estado conspirando en su contra, es por eso que los eliminaba o los convertía a mi ejército, para que no fueran peligrosos

Saga: y para que quieres un ejército

Draco: eso si no se lo puedo decir, nos veremos en otra ocasión Saga sama

Lord Draco nos transporto al pie de la montaña, su castillo ya no se veía a lo alto de la montaña.

Capitulo 9: la oscura hechicera de las sombras

Soy el susurro en tu mente que te aterroriza

Después del incidente contra lord Draco, Isaac nos acompaño en nuestro viaje, nuestra siguiente parada seria ciudad Sanguina, para llegar a ella tendríamos que atravesar el estrecho entre las montañas, pero antes pasamos a tomar unas provisiones y cosas de ciudad Discendenza, ya que no quedaba nadie en la ciudad.

Saga: vaya cuantas botellas estas llevando Selene

Selene: hay que aprovechar que ya no hay nadie que lo reclame

Sofía: eso es muy ruin

Saga: hay no las soporto, una muy cínica y la otra muy santa

Isaac: la verdad si son un poco desesperantes

Saga: bueno ya vámonos, tenemos que llegar a ciudad sanguina si queremos llegar al templo de las sombras

Isaac: he oído que después de ciudad sanguina hay un atajo al templo de las sombras.

Saga: eso será muy bueno, tú nos guiaras

Isaac: por supuesto señor, para llegar a ciudad sanguina tendremos que atravesar el estrecho entre las montañas.

En otro lugar dentro del estrecho entre las montañas

¿?: Tú serás la que acabe con ellos, Elena, no me falles.

Edexas: pero señor, yo iba a acabar con ellos en esta ocasión

¿?: Cierto, como pude olvidarme de ti Edexas¡death soul!

La silueta que le ordenaba a Edexas levanto una mano y Edexas murió, su alma abandono su cuerpo y entro dentro de el de la silueta.

¿?: Vaya, Edexas tu alma estuvo deliciosa, Elena, se que tu no me fallaras, ya que tu estas poseída, no eres un sirviente como el tonto de Edexas, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Elena: como usted ordene amo

Mientras Saga y los otros iban rumbo a ciudad sanguina

Isaac: no se preocupen esta solo a dos días de camino.

Saga: esperen siento algo extraño

Selene: si, es una gran presencia.

Sofía: pero quien puede tener tanto poder, aparte del virrey, y de Saga

Saga: yo no tengo tanto poder

Selene: no daremos explicaciones

Sofía: "olvide que Saga no recuerda nada de si mismo"

Isaac: es un poder inmenso, se siente arriba de esta montaña

Selene: pero nos desviaremos de ciudad sanguina

Saga: además es demasiado arriesgado, es un inmenso poder

En ese instante un enorme tentáculo salió de lo alto y se llevo a Sofía.

Sofía: ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Saga: Sofía.

Selene: tendremos que ir a rescatarla.

Isaac: bueno, pues parece que aunque no queramos tendremos que subir la montaña.

Subimos la montaña y encontramos un templo que al entrar nos dio un mal presentimiento.

Saga: que es este lugar.

Selene. Parece un antiguo templo, al parecer puede pertenecer a una hechicera

Isaac: hay artefactos de hechicería por todos lados.

Saga: no toquen nada, puede ser muy peligroso.

Elena: los estaba esperando

Saga. Quien eres hechicera

Elena: mi nombre es Elena, y los eliminare en este lugar, el virrey decidió el lugar.

Selene. Así que eres secuaz del virrey.

Elena: pues si, y ahora prepárense para la función, este templo tiene 13 pisos que tendrán que recorrer, pero hay un acertijo en cada piso, los esperare al final (desapareciendo)

Saga: muy bien subamos las escaleras

Selene: llegamos al primer piso

Isaac: el cuarto esta vacio.

Al dar un paso el techo empezó a colapsar, por lo que tuvimos que correr hacia las escaleras

Isaac: vaya esa estuvo cerca

Selene: cierto

Saga. Si, pero tendrá que hacerlo mucho mejor si quiere derrotarnos

Isaac: hemos llegado al segundo piso

Las puertas se cerraron, y empezó a salir un liquido verde del centro del cuarto, le salpicó una gota a Isaac en el Zapato, y se le hizo un hoyo

Saga: acido

Selene: tenemos que pensar rápido

Saga: volare la puerta ¡juicio final!

Cruzamos la puerta hacia las escaleras al siguiente piso

Saga: tercer piso

Selene: un minotauro

Isaac: definitivamente esta bruja no nos quiere dejar pasar.

Capitulo 10: Los recuerdos de Elena sama

La muerte hace mi voluntad

Saga: muy bien tendremos que luchar contra el minotauro

Isaac: no debe ser difícil

El minotauro tomo por la cabeza a Isaac, y lo empezó a presionar con gran fuerza, Saga lanzó un juicio final para que lo soltara

Saga¿estas bien?

Isaac: si, pero ese gigante tiene una increíble fuerza

Selene: tenemos que eliminar a ese monstruo¡orbe oscuro!

El minotauro recibió el ataque, que lo daño aunque ligeramente, se enojó, y comenzó a destruirlo todo con su enorme hacha

Saga: parece que lo han hecho enfadar, ten… argh, empiezo a sentirme cansado, vaya, cada vez despierto más seguido, eso significa que nos acercamos al templo de las sombras.

Selene: Saga, despertaste

Saga: si, la verdad no tengo ganas de luchar con un minotauro, no esta a mi altura (juntando sus brazos, bajándolos lentamente y subiéndolos con fuerza, después los baja y pospone hacia enfrente y lanza un rayo) ¡rayo mortal!

El enorme rayo de Hadou destroza por completo al minotauro

Saga: bueno continuemos

Fuimos pasando por los pisos de la torre hasta que llegamos al piso 13

Elena: vaya, bienvenidos, soy Elena, sabia hechicera del virrey

Saga: supongo tendremos que eliminarte para recuperar a Sofía

Elena: eres tan arrogante como estúpido, tendrás que morir aquí

Saga: lo siento, pero necesito llegar a otro sitio, como para desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo.

Saga salió volando por una enorme energía, y se estrello con la pared

Vaya, creo que te e subestimado un poco, pero no volverá a suceder, lamentaras haberme hecho enfadar


End file.
